


Meeting

by fckpotatochips



Series: Terms & Conditions [2]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:39:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fckpotatochips/pseuds/fckpotatochips
Summary: Kai and Kouyou's first meeting. Perhaps..





	Meeting

He'd seen him again, today, though not everything went as he expected it to be. Kai heaved a sigh his lips formed into a line showing his disappointment.

 

"I might have read him wrong." He thought leaning at his leather office chair. As he looked outside through the glass panels again, he thought of the first time he met him.

 

***

_It was raining that day, humid and sticky, everything that Kai loathed. He had no choice but to walk down the subway wearing his thick coat. The people around him doesn't mind though, they were already used to daily subway interaction but Kai wasn't. He was used to having his own car, his own driver, his own pace, but now he was lucky enough for his car to have broken down and he was forced to take the train._

_"Damn it. I'm fucking late." He cursed under his breath. All the people were minding their own businesses, walking past each other without a single glance. All Kai wanted to do now was go back home and sleep. His hair dishevelled, collared shirt crumpled, and leather shoes wet with an evident step mark from a lady earlier. He stomped his way to the electronic barricade when he heard a familiar melody and saw a growing crowd in front of him. He would normally ignore these things, it's a waste of time anyway but the tune of the guitar made him stop on his tracks and peer forward. A low melancholic voice echoed through the subway corridor._

_"Where have I heard that before?" He pondered while scanning curiously at the performers. It was a 3-man band. The vocalist, a petite blonde male dressed in a purple suit, his voice was remarkable. The drummer, another blonde male with a noseband was wearing a white fleece jacket. Then there's the guitarist, tall honey blonde male wearing a red leather coat. "Ahh yes, it's Guren.." he recalled seeing the red coat. Looking at the guitarist again now playing at the guitar solo, his fingers so expertly playing by the strings, forehead sweaty and mouth slightly parted. Kai felt the passion emanating from the guitarist as the blonde played and Kai couldn't look away. His eyes were plastered on the guitarist and it was just a brief moment, a snap and the guitarist looked up and met his eyes._

_Chocolate indulgence._

_Had it been just a second but Kai felt he was staring at them all day. He felt the cool breeze and warm sun suddenly all brought by just looking at those brown eyes._

_The song ended and the crowd started to dissipate. Just as Kai was about to fish his wallet out of his pocket to give the performers a tip, his phone rang._

_"Sir, have you arrived?" The voice on the other line asked. Shit. He was suppose to ride the train to work. Now he had missed it. He ended the call without a word, hurriedly tossed in the box whatever he had taken out of his wallet and walked swiftly to the gates again. "I should have ignored this in the first place. Now I'm soooo late."_

_Meanwhile, a certain band was counting the money in the tip box, the vocalist frowned, "A business card? What the fuck?" The drummer snorted and walked towards the vocalist._

_"Yutaka Holdings Enterprises, Co. Yutaka Kai, CEO." The drummer read. "Wow, a CEO? That's awesome don't you think?" He continued. "Yeah right Aki-chan what kind of CEO would take the train?" The vocalist reprimanded. "I don't know someone humble I guess?" The drummer, Akira replied._

_Yutaka Kai sat late for his meeting that day with a head splitting migraine. All he did was nod and murmurs ‘go ahead' to the presentations. He dismissed the meeting earlier that his staff were surprised._

_"What the fuck..." He cursed while massaging his temple after the 5 hour meeting. The door to his office suddenly opened wide revealing a man clad in black embroidered office suit, a feline smile lacing his cupid bow lips._

_"Hey~" the man greeted flaunting his way towards Kai._

_"Oh.. What brings you here?"_

_"I heard you were gracing all favors this morning." The man said. Kai chuckled at the remark. Truly this man has a vague sense of humor._

_"I had a migraine. And you're not answering my question Yuu." Kai eyed the other, curious of his intentions to visit._

_"Oh I thought I'd treat my bestfriend to lunch that's all.." Yuu said twirling his hair._

_"Huh.. Really?" Kai asked indignantly but standing up on his chair on the process and smiling at the older male._

_The two decided to eat at a café restaurant nearby. Upon opening the door, they were greeted by a honey blonde man._

_The honey blonde man from subway._

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So.. Yeah I continued it lmao. I feel like this is going to be chaptered or something but I'm lowering it down to just a oneshot. Goodness I'm so bad at this! Forgive me UWU. Tell me all about it, I'm not really happy with this one unlike in The Interview


End file.
